


The sun and the moon

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Some angst, the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is surprised when Hyunwoo and Minhyuk start dating. It was inevitable, really.  The two became friends when Minhyuk was 5 and Hyunwoo was 6, and they were inseparable ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends, forever

No one is surprised when Hyunwoo and Minhyuk start dating. It was inevitable, really.  The two became friends when Minhyuk was 5 and Hyunwoo was 6, and they were inseparable ever since.

\--

Hyunwoo is a quiet boy. Kids in his class tease him because he is big and shy and awkward, so he always hides himself in the background. Minhyuk is anything but that. He is outgoing and social, easily befriending anyone with his optimistic and energetic demeanor. Minhyuk is like the sun, bright and warm and inviting. If Minhyuk is like the sun, then Hyunwoo is like the moon, calm, quiet, unnoticed.

It is on his way home, when Minhyuk rides his bicycle down the hill and his shoelace gets caught in the pedal, propelling him face first onto the asphalt, when he first notices Hyunwoo. As he sits crying on the side of the road, suddenly a hand presents itself to help him up. “Are you okay?”

Minhyuk looks up to see a tall kid with tanned skin and dark brown hair with his arm stretched out. Minhyuk shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. He has a nasty red scab from cheek to cheek. His arms and legs are scratched up and one of his elbows is bleeding. “Can you stand?”

Minhyuk tests his legs, but he stands unsteady (more from the scare of falling than anything else) and quickly sits back down. Hyunwoo knows Minhyuk lives nearby, they live only one street apart, although they have never spoken before. Before Minhyuk can say anything else, Hyunwoo scoops him up in his arms and carries him down the hill. Minhyuk is surprised by the gesture, but instead of protesting he settles his head against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo doesn’t just deliver him home, he stays to make sure he is okay, and later picks up Minhyuk’s abandoned bike.

That is how Minhyuk first remembers Hyunwoo. Sweet, strong, caring. The gentle giant with a heart of gold.

Quickly they become friends. Hyunwoo opens up when he is around Minhyuk, drawn in by his energy and optimism.

Over the years they build hideouts in the forest, pretending to be soldiers in their bunker. They are pirates, and they are orcs, and they are cops and robbers. They build theatres in the backyard from cardboard boxes. Minhyuk is always the one suggesting new games, new worlds, new plans and at every suggestion Hyunwoo’s face lights up like a Christmas tree.

They have sleepovers, where they secretly watch horror movies and then get scared and sleep with the lights on. With Minhyuk’s encouragement Hyunwoo joins the swimming team, and every Saturday Minhyuk bikes to the swimming pool to cheer him on.

Their parents take them camping and they build a campfire and roast marshmallows and stay up late to watch the stars. They play video games in the stuffy attic, Hyunwoo always letting Minhyuk win because he loves seeing Minhyuk happy.

Over the years, Hyunwoo would do anything to make Minhyuk smile.

They both go off to high school, and their afternoons of videogames and ball games are replaced by homework dates. Minhyuk helps Hyunwoo with English, making fun little cue cards with drawings on them to help him memorize certain words. Hyunwoo on his turn helps Minhyuk with mathematics, spending hours trying to explain equations and fractions and formula’s (to no avail, because Minhyuk really has no talent for numbers). Minhyuk is like the sun, and Hyunwoo is like the moon. And just like the sun and the moon, one cannot exist without the other.

Minhyuk makes friends easily, and he surrounds himself with many people at school. Soon Hyunwoo is drawn into the group of friends. There is Hoseok, who is the same age as Hyunwoo and joins him on the swimming team, Kihyun, who ends up tutoring Minhyuk for mathematics, Hyungwon, who becomes friends with Minhyuk over their shared love for naps and pizza, Jooheon, who is bright and energetic like Minhyuk yet completely different, and Changkyun, who is both the youngest and the most calm of the group.

Somewhere in high school, something changes in their friendship. Suddenly, Hyunwoo feels nervous around Minhyuk, and when Minhyuk smiles his heart flutters. But something changes for Minhyuk too. Minhyuk, who has always been very liberal and generous with physical contact, suddenly hesitates before hugging Hyunwoo. Suddenly he threads more carefully.

\--

When they have a sleepover, after what feels like forever, Hyunwoo catches Minhyuk staring at him as he’s changing into his pajamas. He pretends like he didn’t see it, but the rest of the evening is awkward, and they go to sleep early.

The lights are off, but Hyunwoo can’t sleep. He knows Minhyuk isn’t asleep either, judging by his rapid breathing and constant turning.

“Hyunwoo…?” Minhyuk asks, softly.

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo hums in conformation.

“Have you ever… kissed anyone?”

A long silence falls.

“No.” …… “Have you?”

He hears Minhyuk slip out of his bed.

“No.” He hears Minhyuk move closer, until he feels Minhyuk’s breath on his face. Without words, Minhyuk presses his lips against Hyunwoo’s. The kiss is stiff and awkward, and last only a couple of seconds before Minhyuk runs back to his own bed.

They don’t speak about the kiss (though it never leaves Hyunwoo’s mind, and he often thinks about how soft Minhyuk’s lips were, and how he tasted of toothpaste and midnight snacks).

\--

They kiss again, in a feverish game of truth or dare at Hoseok’s 16th birthday. Kihyun dares Hyunwoo to kiss Minhyuk, and all their friends collectively hold their breaths. They had all noticed the change in their friendship, the way Hyunwoo would look at Minhyuk when he thought no one was watching, or how Minhyuk would blush watching Hyunwoo on his swimming matches (he still comes to them, every Saturday).

Hyunwoo stands up, and suddenly it’s as if the whole world moves in slow-motion. Every sound falls away, all he hears is his own heart pounding in his chest. Minhyuk looks nervous (and slightly horrified to be kissed in front of all of his friends) as Hyunwoo bends down to face him.

As they exchange glances, Hyunwoo’s heart skips a beat. It’s the first moment Hyunwoo realizes he might feel more than just friendship for Minhyuk. He leans in and kisses Minhyuk, too soft, too sincere, and just a few seconds too long. Their friends holler and Minhyuk’s face turns beet red as he turns away.

All night, Minhyuk won’t look at him again.

All night, Hyunwoo’s heart feels like it’s on fire.


	2. Muse

It’s the night of their graduation day and Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sit in what was previously their treehouse overlooking the town (it’s just a few rickety boards tied together by rope and childhood enthusiasm, but it had always been their favorite spot). The night sky is dark and full of stars, and for the longest time they sit and watch them in silence.

They’re both going off to college soon. Different colleges. Minhyuk and Hyungwon are going off to a fancy art college in the big city, whereas Hyunwoo and Hoseok got a sports scholarship from a prestigious college on the other side of the country. Kihyun is off to culinary school in France, and Jooheon and Changkyun still have a year to go before graduation.

Reality hasn’t hit them yet. Or maybe it has, for Hyunwoo at least, but he is strongly in denial. They sit side by side, the tall awkward kid grown into a tall, broad-shouldered teen, and the bright, little kid grown into a lanky bean (tall and skinny, Hyunwoo can pick Minhyuk up with one hand held behind his back).

Minhyuk breaks the silence.

“You’ll call me right?” He asks softly.

“Of course. I’ll call every day. And we’ll video chat. A lot.”

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo and his eyes are sad and proud and something else Hyunwoo can’t quite place (Hyunwoo later learns it was love, it was definitely love).

“I can’t believe I’m not going to see you anymore every day.” Minhyuk balls his hands into fists. “What if we lose touch? What if you find a new best friend?”

Hyunwoo laughs. “Not going to happen.”

“I can’t lose you.” Minhyuk says, his voice barely a whisper (there’s a hint of desperation in it as well).

“Not going to happen.”

Hyunwoo puts his hand on Minhyuk’s hand, and they wordlessly twine their fingers together. Too shy to look at each other, they look at the stars until it gets too late and Minhyuk is summoned home (Hyunwoo cycles Minhyuk home, and they stand face to face in the driveway wanting to say a million things but not daring to saying anything).

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

\--

They spend their last summer together like they were kids, watching movies and eating ice cream and Minhyuk coming up with a thousand-and-one crazy ideas (Hyunwoo says yes to all of them, as he would say yes to anything Minhyuk says).

Soon the summer is over, and Hyunwoo watches Minhyuk and Hyungwon drive away with the car packed to the ceiling with Minhyuk’s stuff and one single suitcase from Hyungwon. Hyunwoo watches Minhyuk drive away and his heart aches and the second Minhyuk is out of sight he misses him, so he takes out his phone and texts “Are you there yet?” every five minutes, no doubt making Minhyuk burst out in laughter in the car (Hyungwon rolls his eyes. He doesn’t even need to ask, only Hyunwoo can make Minhyuk laugh this way).

When both of them are settled in their dorms on opposite sides of the country, they come back to their hometown to drive Kihyun to the airport and say their last goodbyes.

“I can’t believe you’re going to France.” Hyunwoo says.

“Bring back some baguettes and wine for me!” Minhyuk says as he hugs Kihyun tight.

“Do you even know any French..?” Hyungwon asks sarcastically, which earns him a punch in the shoulder from Kihyun.

“Take care, bro.” Hoseok says as he firmly shakes his hand.

“I know you’ll do great.” Jooheon fist bumps Kihyun.

“Only come back when you’re a 4-star chef.” Changkyun says, and with that Kihyun disappears behind security.

\--

Hyunwoo settles into his new college pretty well. Channeling his inner-Minhyuk, he actually makes a few new friends (though no one ever comes close to Minhyuk, no one ever will), and he flourishes in an environment with likeminded people.

As promised, he calls Minhyuk everyday (which mostly entails Minhyuk talking about this and that and Hyunwoo content just listening to Minhyuk’s voice). They video chat several times a week, and Minhyuk insists on showing every piece of art works he makes.

Minhyuk introduces him to his roommate, Daehyun, who usually flees the room the moment they start video chatting. Sometimes Hyungwon makes an appearance too, but he knows Hyunwoo only has eyes for Minhyuk anyway (one day Daehyun asks Hyungwon if the two of them are dating, and Hyungwon just shrugs. ‘they’re basically married’).

Minhyuk makes a series of paintings about Hyunwoo. “You’re practically my muse!” He says jokingly, not joking at all. Minhyuk aces his semester. He puts his favorite painting on the wall of his dorm room.

“Jesus.” Daehyun remarks as he sees the 2 by 2 meter painting. “Are you building a shrine for him?” Minhyuk throws a shoe at his head and that ends that conversation.

\--

All friends come back to their hometown on winter break. Even Kihyun flies in from France. To celebrate, they decide to go out, finally re-united again. It becomes an evening of beer and epic tales and more beer (so much more beer). Kihyun shows off his best French (which, in all honesty, is still pretty terrible), Minhyuk and Hyungwon show pictures of their art works (no one comments on Minhyuk’s Hyunwoo paintings, though they all exchange knowing glances) and Jooheon and Changkyun catch them up on hometown gossip.

Kihyun excuses himself first, jetlagged and tired from the flight. Hoseok offers to walk Kihyun home, and Hyungwon follows suits. Jooheon and Changkyun depart soon after, leaving a very drunk Minhyuk in the care of the not-so-very drunk Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk leans very heavily into Hyunwoo, burying his nose in his neck.

Minhyuk looks up, smiling widely, and Hyunwoo feels warm and fuzzy inside (and not just from the alcohol).

“You smell like home.”

Hyunwoo picks up Minhyuk, forever surprised by how easy it is, how well Minhyuk fits into his arms. Minhyuk puts his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, the way he used to, and Hyunwoo carries Minhyuk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrieks*


	3. Smell like home

While standing in the driveway, Minhyuk explains his parents aren’t home with a series of incoherent words and gestures that Hyunwoo somehow manages to piece together. Minhyuk fiddles with the keys in his back pocket, his movement sluggish and clumsy from the alcohol and the keys keep slipping out of his fingers.

“Here… just. Give me that.” Hyunwoo says, shifting Minhyuk’s weight on his right arm while he takes the keys from Minhyuk with the other. He unlocks the door and maneuvers inside with Minhyuk hanging onto his shoulder like a wasted koala.

Minhyuk is too drunk to stand on his feet, so Hyunwoo carries Minhyuk up the stairs.

“You’re so strong.” Minhyuk says, his face buried in Hyunwoo’s t-shirt.

“You’re so sweet.” He tilts his head so he can look up at Hyunwoo’s face.

“ _I love you_.” It comes out barely louder than a whisper, but it rings in Hyunwoo’s ears and echoes in his heart. Hyunwoo halts his step.

“You….love me?” He asks, not sure if it’s the alcohol talking or if he’s being honest. His ears are burning and his heart is beating fast.

“Of COURSE I love you, you big doofus, you’re my bestest friend in the WHOLE world.” Minhyuk coos.

“Oh. Of course. Yeah. Love you too, man.” Hyunwoo says, trying his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. For a moment he thought Minhyuk had looked at him differently. For a moment he thought there was something in Minhyuk’s voice. He must have imagined it (he didn’t). He must have misheard it (he didn’t).

Hyunwoo carries Minhyuk up to his childhood room. It’s still exactly the way he left it back in high school, including the dog themed bed sheets, posters from old bands and movies and the pizza shaped lamp Hyunwoo had bought for his 12th birthday (‘OH MY GOD.’ Minhyuk had exclaimed. ‘BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT **EVER**.’).

Hyunwoo softly lowers Minhyuk onto the bed. While Minhyuk is busy telling a story about how he dreamed of being a squirrel once (‘I could FLY, it was SO awesome!’), Hyunwoo digs around in Minhyuk’s suitcase until he finds what he thinks is Minhyuk’s pajamas (they’re not. Minhyuk sleeps in an old shirt he stole from Hyunwoo back in high school and a pair of shorts).

“Come on squirrel boy, take off your clothes.” Hyunwoo says, and Minhyuk snickers loudly.

“Whaaaat, aren’t you going to buy me a drink first?”

“Just put on your pajamas, you dumbass.” Hyunwoo retorts (not willing to acknowledge his flushed face).

“Sheesh, okaaay dad.”

Minhyuk tries to take off his blouse (he just HAD to wear something with a lot of buttons), immediately getting his arm stuck in one of his sleeves, nearly rolling off the bed in the process.

“Jesus, Minhyuk. Just… hold still.”

Hyunwoo undoes the last few buttons and slowly frees Minhyuk from his blouse. It’s not like Hyunwoo hadn’t seen Minhyuk shirtless before, but that was _before_ , before he realized he had feelings for Minhyuk, before Minhyuk grew out of his awkward skinny teenage body and into something new, something lean and muscular and unfamiliar and breathtakingly beautiful.

Hyunwoo tries not to stare as he points at Minhyuk’s pants. “Can you handle those?” He asks, but Minhyuk doesn’t respond. So Hyunwoo unzips Minhyuk’s pants, slowly rolling down the pants sleeves, revealing his long, pale legs. Minhyuk falls back onto his pillow, completely surrendering himself to Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo’s mind goes blank as he throws Minhyuk’s pants on the floor. He peels off Minhyuk’s socks and hands him his pajamas, but Minhyuk pushes them away.

“N-nnuhh-uh. Too warm.” Minhyuk says, propping himself up on one elbow. Hyunwoo can’t stand it, the way Minhyuk looks at him, eyes half closed and a big smile on his face. Not to mention the fact that he is almost completely naked.

“O-okay. You’ll be okay here, right?”

Hyunwoo stands up to leave, but Minhyuk grabs his wrist.

“No. Stay.”

Minhyuk scoots over until he is pressed against the wall and pets the other side bed.

The bed is definitely not big enough for the two of them. (It may have been, many years ago, when they watched horror movies and got too scared and Minhyuk insisted Hyunwoo sleep next to him in case the boogeymen were hiding under the bed. ‘They’ll eat you first if you sleep on the floor.’ Minhyuk had said. That night Minhyuk slept pressed close against Hyunwoo.)

The bed is definitely not big enough for the two of them, and Minhyuk is drunk, and Hyunwoo should probably go, but Hyunwoo could never say no to Minhyuk.

So he takes off his clothes, putting on Minhyuk’s pajamas instead (it looks ridiculous on him, the poor pajamas bursting at the seams) and gets in bed next to Minhyuk, who has turned to face him.

Hyunwoo is glad it is dark, so Minhyuk can’t see him blushing as he looks back at him. Minhyuk flashes him a sleepy smile. Within minutes, Hyunwoo hears a light snoring, and he knows Minhyuk is fast asleep.

Hyunwoo doesn’t sleep so much that night. Partially due to the fact that half his body sticks out from the bed, partially because Minhyuk has completely nestled himself into Hyunwoo’s arms in his sleep and Minhyuk’s bare skin touches him and his skin feels like it’s on fire and Minhyuk smells like Minhyuk and Hyunwoo realizes how much he has missed him, missed being around him, missed all the little touches and his voice and the way Minhyuk smells of summer and forest and _Minhyuk_.

“I love you, Lee Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo whispers to the sleeping Minhyuk, softly touching his hair, careful not to wake him up. Minhyuk stirs in his sleep, and for a moment Hyunwoo is afraid that he is awake, but he just turns and settles in closer to Hyunwoo.

\--

When Hyunwoo wakes up Minhyuk is gone from the bed. He follows the sounds of Minhyuk pottering around in the kitchen, and finds him making toast in his underwear. If he has a hangover, he certainly doesn’t show it, because he looks as bright and cheerful as ever.

“Good morning! Toast?” Minhyuk asks, waving a piece of toast in Hyunwoo’s face.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Hyunwoo sits down at the kitchen table, nibbling on his toast as he watches Minhyuk battle the toaster.

He missed doing these kind of things with Minhyuk, the normal things, like eating breakfast, talking about this or that over a cup of coffee, watching Minhyuk laugh over something trivial while he casually touches Hyunwoo’s hand. Hyunwoo smiles.

“What are you smiling about, hmm?” Minhyuk says, suddenly just inches away from him.

“Hmm? N-nothing, really.” Hyunwoo stutters, knowing his face is turning red.

“Ohh? Thinking about someone _special_ , eh?” Minhyuk grins.

“You could say that.” Hyunwoo says quietly.

Minhyuk doesn’t press on, and they drink their coffee and talk about this and that, and he watches Minhyuk laugh over something trivial while he casually touches Hyunwoo’s hand.

Someone special indeed.


	4. An actual kiss

Days pass and they fall into a steady rhythm of nights out with the friends and hanging out at Minhyuk’s house during the day. Minhyuk insists on watching the horror movies they watched as kids (‘it’ll be fun!’ he says, but he still gets scared and holds on to Hyunwoo’s hand throughout all the movies)

It’s during one of the movies, Hyunwoo lost count at how many they watched that day, where Minhyuk lays with his head in his lap. He’s distracted, keeps trying to steal glances at Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo pretends not to notice.

Minhyuk abruptly focuses on the screen. He’s not watching, not really, but he clearly just needs something to look at.

“Hyunwoo..?” Minhyuk asks, keeping his eyes peeled on the movie.

“Yeah?”

“Do you… like me?”

Hyunwoo sees Minhyuk’s face is flushed.

“Of course I like you.” He says. Hyunwoo doesn’t know where this is heading. Minhyuk has said he loved Hyunwoo a million times, but never like _that_ , never like something more than friends.

“But like…. love-like me?”

Minhyuk has looked up from the screen and stares at Hyunwoo until he stares back.

Hyunwoo doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship, he doesn’t want to ruin the beautiful thing they have. But he loves Minhyuk. He has for a long time. And he doesn’t want to lie to Minhyuk. So instead, he says nothing.

Minhyuk sits up, his face only inches away from Hyunwoo.

“Do you?”

Hyunwoo’s heart feels like it might explode. He can’t, he couldn’t, he _shouldn’t_.

But he does.

“Yeah.”

Minhyuk closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Hyunwoo’s lips. It’s not like that kiss in high school, it’s deeper, warmer, more desperate. And this time, Hyunwoo kisses back.

Hyunwoo had dreamed up this scenario in his head so many times, but kissing Minhyuk is nothing like he ever imagined. From the softness of his lips, to the way he tastes, to the careful hands cupping his face. From the shy smile as Minhyuk draws back, touching his forehead against Hyunwoo’s, until he reaches in for another kiss.

Minhyuk kisses Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo kisses Minhyuk. Minhyuk touches Hyunwoo’s face and he’s soft and shy and careful, so unlike his usual bashful, straightforward nature.

Minhyuk pulls back.

“I think... I love-like you too.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “You think?”

Minhyuk punches him in the arm, muttering ‘shut up’ and pulls him back in for another kiss.

\--

When they show up at the bar hand in hand that night no one is surprised. Minhyuk had expected at least one gasp or a raised eyebrow at least, but their friends just look at them like nothing has changed. But _so_ much has changed. Minhyuk holds Hyunwoo’s hand with a big smile plastered on his face and he can’t stop touching Hyunwoo (okay, maybe not _that_ much has changed).

Rather, it’s like the final puzzle piece has finally fallen into place.

\--

Hyunwoo walks Minhyuk home that night. They walk in silence, staring up at the stars while they interlace their fingers and it feels so familiar, so right, like it always has. Minhyuk leans against Hyunwoo, strong, tall Hyunwoo, gentle giant Hyunwoo, _his_ Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo brings Minhyuk up to his room.

“Hyunwoo? Will you stay with me?” Minhyuk asks, implying both now and forever, as he nuzzles his face into the nook of Hyunwoo’s neck.

“Always.” Hyunwoo says and he pulls Minhyuk closer to him as if to illustrate his point.

\--

Winter break is almost over, and that means that Hyunwoo and Minhyuk have to return to their respective colleges. It was hard to be that far apart as friends, it is _impossible_ to be that far apart as lovers.

When Minhyuk is sad, he doesn’t like to talk about it. He does his best to maintain his bright and cheery exterior 24/7, wanting to keep up the carefully crafted image that he made up for himself.. But Hyunwoo knows Minhyuk better than he knows himself, so days before the end of winter break he sees the subtle shift in Minhyuk’s behavior. The little pauses between hugs – just a few second too long, the smile that disappears when he thinks no one is watching.

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are watching a movie huddled together on the couch, Minhyuk with his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and Hyunwoo’s arm casually slung around the thin frame of his boyfriend.

Minhyuk is quiet. Too quiet. Usually, he would make quips about the movie, or start talking about something random that popped into his head, but Minhyuk is quiet and his face betrays his emotions. Hyunwoo pauses the movie. Instantly, a smile re-appears on Minhyuk’s face, but it doesn’t fool Hyunwoo.

“Minhyuk-ah…. Talk to me.”

For a moment Minhyuk considers feigning ignorance, but he knows he can’t lie to Hyunwoo. He drops the smile.

“I… I’m just worried. How do we do… this?” He motions with his hand between himself and Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo pauses to think. “Like we always do. Together. We’ll call. We’ll video chat. Heck, I’ll even write you letters. And we can visit each other on breaks and long weekends.”

“But what if you fall out of love with me while we’re apart? We’ve only been together for such a short time…” Minhyuk says, which causes Hyunwoo to laugh.

“Minhyuk, I’ve been in love with you for almost as long as I can remember, I don’t think a few months are going to make any difference.”

Minhyuk’s face turns beet red.  “O-oh. Okay. But what if I fall out of love?”

Hyunwoo cups Minhyuk’s face in his hands. “I’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen, right?” He draws Minhyuk in for a long kiss, the kind of kiss that sucks the air from your lungs and makes your ears burn and your heart tingle.

Minhyuk pulls back after the longest time. “Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I think we’ll be fine.” He smiles, a _real_ smile this time.

They’ll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry I've been wrestling with this chapter for days  
> It feel a little rushed but then again if anyone would do the whole spontanious confession kind of thing, it'd definitely be Minhyuk.
> 
> Now rejoice, my showhyuk shippers.


	5. Call me, baby

_“I love you~”_

_“I love you too.”_

_“I love you more!”_

_“I love you the moooost”_

_“Nooo way I love you the mostestest”_

_“That’s not even a real thing”_

  _“Sure it is”_

“ ** _OH MY GOD YOU GUYS_**.” Daehyun yells as he throws his pillow at Minhyuk, who has been exchanging _I love you’s_ with Hyunwoo over video chat for the past fifteen minutes (for the seventh time this week, and the umpteenth time the past several months). “WE GET IT. YOU LOVE EACH OTHER.”

“Sorry~” Hyunwoo says sheepishly from the other end of the video chat.

Minhyuk sticks out his tongue. “You’re just jealous because you’re single.”

“Don’t you **_dare_** _,_ Lee Minhyuk _.”_

Minhyuk shrugs. “Just sayin’ “

Daehyun gets up from his bed and stomps away. He stops at the door. “If you’re not done drooling over each other when I get back I will throw your laptop out of the window.”

“We don’t even **have a** window!” Minhyuk yells after Daehyun, who has disappeared into the hallway. He hears a weak ‘ _fuck you’_ from somewhere around the stairs and a door being slammed close before he turns back to the screen.

“You really shouldn’t tease your roommate like that.” Hyunwoo says.

“Aw. But it’s so much fun.”

Hyunwoo gasps, feigning surprise. “ _Oh my god_ , I’m dating a bully.”

Minhyuk flashes him his widest smile. He settles back on his spot, watching Hyunwoo shuffle around in his room getting ready for bed. Minhyuk is already wearing his pajamas, a cute Dalmatian onesie that he got from Changkyun for his birthday (“It suits you very well” Hyunwoo says as Minhyuk shows off his pajamas, “you’re the cutest puppy”. Hyunwoo also receives a onesie on his birthday, his is a bear).

Minhyuk snickers to himself as he watches Hyunwoo, half undressed, with a toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth as he tries to find his pajama bottoms to no avail (the mystery is solved the next morning when he sees his roommate Yongguk walking around in them. _“Sonnovabitch. Stop stealing my clothes!”_ ).

Once settled into bed (in just his pajama top and boxer shorts), Hyunwoo turns back to the screen. It’s getting late and both of them have early classes, but neither of them want to say goodbye. Both of their rooms are dark and quiet, and if Minhyuk closes his eyes it’s almost like he’s next to Minhyuk. When he opens his eyes and Hyunwoo is not there, but still on the screen instead, he smiles sadly.

“ _I miss you baby_.” He says softly, reaching his fingers out to the screen as if he could somehow touch Hyunwoo.

“I miss you too. I wish you were here.” Hyunwoo touches his fingers to Minhyuk’s on the screen.

It’s been weeks since they last saw each other in person, and despite the daily phone and video calls they both feel lonely without the other.

“Yeah. Me too.” Minhyuk blows a kiss to the screen.

“Good night, pup.” Hyunwoo returns the kiss.

“ ‘night bear.”

\--

It’s 7 A.M on a Saturday when Minhyuk wakes up from frantic knocking on the door of his dorm room. His first thought is Daehyun, maybe he forgot his keys, but then he remembers Daehyun went to visit his parents for the weekend.

The knocking continues. “FUCK.” Minhyuk yells, trying to collect a) himself and b) a decent enough outfit. “GIVE ME A MINUTE.” The knocking, however, does not subside, and Minhyuk gives up on his outfit.

“WHAT?!—“ He hisses as he swings open the door in a half-buttoned shirt and worn out boxer shorts. He half expects to see Daehyun, or a drunk classmate, maybe, but certainly not Hyunwoo, leaning against the doorpost with a lazy grin on his face.

“Good morning sunshine.”

“What. The. _FUCK_. Hyunwoo?? How are you even here?” Minhyuk blurts out, not awake enough to fully process.

“Well, I left my dorm, drove my car, and now I’m here.” Hyunwoo answers matter-of-factly, drawing his barely-awake-boyfriend close so he can wrap him in his arms. Minhyuk flops against his chest, burying his nose in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck, taking in the familiar scent.

“You’re really here,” he says, in a voice so soft it’s barely a whisper. He fists his hands into Hyunwoo’s sweater, holding on tightly as if he might disappear if he doesn’t.

“Yes. I’m here…” Hyunwoo says, “I’m here to kidnap you, so put on some shoes and… maybe some pants, as well.”

“Pants? Pants?! You drive all this way and you want me to put on _more_ clothes?” Minhyuk pouts as Hyunwoo shoos him back into the room.

Hyunwoo smacks his butt. “Just get dressed, you perv.”

\--

Hyunwoo won’t tell him where they’re going no matter how much Minhyuk begs and pleads. He considers resorting to blackmail but he doesn’t really have all that much dirt on Hyunwoo—Meanwhile, Hyunwoo knows all of his embarrassing secrets. So Minhyuk just sits back and watches the world wake up around them while Hyunwoo drives them to wherever. The sun slowly crawls onto the horizon, bathing everything in a pink-ish orange hue. Minhyuk watches Hyunwoo, soft and glowing in the early morning light, smiling gently whenever he’d notice Minhyuk’s eyes on him. His eyes would crinkle at the corners, and his teeth would show a little, and Minhyuk has never seen anything more beautiful.

They arrive at their destination, wherever that destination may be, about two and a half hours later. They turn into a small parking lot next to what seems to be a forest, with a little creek running through it. Minhyuk steps out of the car, still a little sleepy but considerably more awake after the large cup of coffee that Hyunwoo magically produced from the backseat.

“Where are we? What’s this?” Minhyuk asks curiously, but Hyunwoo shakes his head. He grabs a backpack from the trunk of his car and then leads Minhyuk into the forest. “You’ll see.” He says, mysteriously.

“I’ll see. I’ll see. I’ll see WHAT?” Minhyuk whines. Hyunwoo hushes him, shutting him up by pressing a kiss on his lips.

“Just follow me. You’ll see.”

“Fine. But if you’re murdering me and burying my corpse in the forest know that I will haunt you forever.”

“I’m counting on it.” He takes Minhyuk’s hand, and together they walk the path that leads them between the trees, deeper into the forest. They walk on for about 15 minutes in relative silence. The forest is pretty enough, and Minhyuk enjoys the walk, but he suspects Hyunwoo didn’t drag him all the way out here just to take a stroll beneath the trees.

He hears the sound meters before he can see where it’s coming from. Softly, at first, but gradually swelling in volume. The rush of water, crashing on stone. He can’t quite place it, at first.

The trees make way for a clearing, a sharp incline guided up by wooden fences. Rough stairs have been fashioned on the hill. And in the middle of it all, is the source of all the noise.

Minhyuk gasps.

“A waterfall…!”

\--

_He thinks they’re about 9 or 10 years old. They’re playing a game—they just stole the precious treasure from the pirates, and they have to hide it somewhere quickly. Minhyuk runs through the garden frantically, holding the treasure (a ball) tightly in his arms. He’s wearing his favorite faded overalls and a shirt that used to be yellow—before it got covered in dirt and grass stains and a tear on the right sleeve. The treasure was not won easily. Hyunwoo follows him—he’s holding off the pirates with his sword (a stick)._

_“Quickly, into the forest!” Minhyuk yells, diving headfirst into the bushes. The branches scrape his arms but he doesn’t care, doesn’t even notice, he’s so deeply emerged into their story. Hyunwoo abandons his sword, sprinting after Minhyuk. The pirates are right on their tail, and they know they will be cornered soon._

_They arrive at the pond. Hyunwoo has an idea. “Quick, hide it in the waterfall. There’s a cave behind it, they’ll never find it!”_

_Minhyuk throws the ball into the pond. (Water splashes up, no doubt disturbing the fishes)_

_As quickly as they got into the game, as quickly they get bored with it, and ten minutes later the ball is abandoned in the pond and the boys lay down in the grass._

_“Have you ever seen a real waterfall, Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asks, staring up at the clouds._

_“No, you?”_

_“No. Hey, when we do, we totally gotta hide our treasure there.” Minhyuk grins, that toothy grin with the missing front teeth. Hyunwoo agrees._

\--

Hyunwoo sinks down on one knee, holding up a box.

“I couldn’t quite hide it under the waterfall…” He grins, looking up.

Minhyuk clasps his hands over his mouth, tears welling in his eyes as he nods yes, yes, of course he will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HI HELLO it's been a while oops  
> Half of this chapter was written last year, can you tell the difference? haha  
> anyway yes I am finally finishing this one  
> <333
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @Everydayishark


	6. True love's calling

Minhyuk shoves his ring in Hyungwon’s face for what must be the millionth time that day. He hasn’t been able to stop looking at it, ever since Hyunwoo proposed to him the week before, and he’s been driving his friends positively crazy about it. Hyungwon sighs. It’s not that he isn’t happy for him—he is, he really is, but his patience is running low, and his sanity is growing thin, and if he has to listen to this story ONE more time, he _swears_ \-- .

Daehyun threatens to lock him out of his dorm room if he doesn’t stop telling him how Hyunwoo proposed to him—not that it stops him anyway. When he locks him out he just sits against the door—telling the story over and over again until Daehyun opens the door to shut him up.

He holds his ring in the light, loving how the sun reflects on the small silver band. It’s a plain ring, with just a little inscription engraved inside: _You are my sun_ , whereas Hyunwoo’s says _You are my moon_.

Minhyuk smiles. If he could look at it forever, he would. (Unfortunately, he still needs to eat, sleep and study, and those things tend to go significantly better when he’s not staring at his finger)

\--

_The waterfall itself isn’t overly impressive, from what he’s seen on pictures. It’s small, a little flimsy even, but it is the only waterfall in driving distance from Minhyuk’s college. Besides, it’s not the size that matters, but what you do with it, Hyunwoo figures, and it serves its purpose just fine._

_Hyunwoo fumbles nervously with the box in his pocket while they make their way to the waterfall. It’s a fifteen minute walk—give or take, and Minhyuk is uncharacteristically quiet. He must know something is up, he has always been (too) good at reading Hyunwoo’s emotions. (But you really don’t need to be a psychic or Minhyuk to know that Hyunwoo is nervous, it’s very plain to see)_

_He wonders if maybe it’s too sudden. After all, they haven’t really been dating for all that long. (But Hyunwoo has loved Minhyuk for so many years, and they have been together, as friends, for so many more, it feels right. It feels natural.)_

_Besides, it’s a little too late to turn back now, since he has already kidnapped Minhyuk and they’re just a few meters away from the waterfall where his Grand Plan begins. For just a second he considers turning around and just making a run for it—but he decides against it.  No more running away from his feelings. No more running away from Minhyuk. (Minhyuk is faster than him anyway, it’d just be awkward)_

_He has done that for far too long._

\--

Minhyuk picks up after the third ring. “Hey, _fiancée_ ,” He says, and the word sounds strange but wonderful to him. Just a few months ago he had to get used to calling Hyunwoo his boyfriend instead of his best friend, and now his best friend was going to be his husband.

_Husband._

(The word makes his cheeks flush.)

Either way, he isn’t going to be his husband for some time, because they both want to finish their study first before getting married. They both have two years and a couple of months to go, but the idea that he is going to marry his best friend, maybe not soon but in the foreseeable future at least gives him butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey pup. How are you holding up all the way on the other side of the country?”

“Well. I miss you. A _lot._ Daehyun threatened to kill me several times. I think I heard Hyungwon talk about moving schools because I was too annoying.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “So, same old then?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

\--

_The trees make way for a clearing. Minhyuk gasps. “….A waterfall!”_

_Hyunwoo’s guess that Minhyuk hadn’t seen a waterfall in real life since they talked about it as kids was definitely correct. He knows from the sparkle in Minhyuk’s eyes, from the look on his face, the same look he’d have as a kid whenever he got too excited about something (the slightly flushed cheeks, the huge grin, a face that just screams for adventure)._

_He runs up the hill like an over-excited puppy. “Hyunwoo!” He yells, “I’m standing on top of a waterfall!”_

_The top isn’t all that high that it requires yelling, but Minhyuk wouldn’t be Minhyuk if he wasn’t at least a little bit dramatic, so Hyunwoo plays along._

_“What?” He yells back, “I can’t hear you over the roar of the waterfall!”_

_Said roar of the waterfall is more of a peaceful splashing in the background, but Minhyuk’s grin grows even wider at Hyunwoo’s response and for a moment Hyunwoo is afraid his face is going to split in half._

_Minhyuk runs down, peering into the water at the base of the waterfall. “Where’s the treasure?”_

_That’s when Hyunwoo drops down to one knee, fishing the box from his pocket._

\--

There isn’t much more time to swoon as another week passes, and Minhyuk is swallowed up by Finals stress, drinking big cups of coffee while staying up late to study and finishing the last bits and pieces of art projects. Just three more weeks of stress and insomnia and gallons of coffee before he can spend the entire summer with Hyunwoo. All their friends are coming home for the summer too—Kihyun will join them a few weeks later as his internship in France comes to an end and he has to move all his stuff back to the dorms.

The thought of spending a summer with his friends and fiancée keeps him going. Minhyuk is always the type to procrastinate until the very last minute—and the amount of work still to be done is overwhelming. Still, he gets it done somehow, with just a minimum amount of blood, sweat, tears and sanity sacrificed.

\--

_“I couldn’t quite hide it under the waterfall…” Hyunwoo grins, looking up. He opens the box, revealing the silver ring inside._

_Minhyuk clasps his hands over his mouth._

_“Lee Minhyuk…” Hyunwoo says softly, “will you be my treasure forever?”_

_Tears well up in Minhyuk’s eyes as he nods, for once in his life rendered speechless and all he can do is frantically shake his head up and down. Hyunwoo gets up, taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto Minhyuk’s slender finger before tenderly kissing him._

_They kiss until Minhyuk’s stomach growls, reminding them neither of them have eaten anything for hours. Hyunwoo pulls a pick-nick blanket from his backpack._

_“Let’s eat.”_

\--

Hyungwon hasn’t even turned the car into the driveway before Minhyuk swings open the door, half-tumbling, half-combat rolling his way onto the grass of the front lawn where his (somewhat) soon-to-be-husband is waiting. Hyunwoo would have been impressed by his athleticism if he didn’t get his sweater caught on the rose bushes, making a very (un)graceful face plant, landing himself face first at Hyunwoo’s feet.

“Hi.” Minhyuk grins, not even a little embarrassed, propping his half-green face up on his elbows. “Your true love has arrived.”

Hyunwoo looks around, pretending to search for someone else. “Where? I don’t remember asking Tree beard to marry me.”

Minhyuk punches him in the leg.

They go inside, where they are welcomed by Jooheon and Changkyun and a mountain of beer and snacks.

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring ring~  
> just one or two more chapters!


	7. Interlude to happiness

They spend the rest of summer in a daze. Just like when they were kids, they spend every moment together. Building sand castles now replaced by evenings spent with their friends, furious games of tag replaced by long walks through the forest talking about this and that, blanket forts replaced by… more blanket forts (Minhyuk insists you are never too old for blanket forts. Plus, they’re a fun place for other physical activities of the naked variety)

Minhyuk never tires of showing his ring to anyone who is (un)willing to see it, and Hyunwoo can't help but feel a strange sense of pride (and a hint of embarrassment). The thought of marrying Minhyuk is still a strange (and somewhat distant) one, yet there is no other way it could've gone for Hyunwoo. It was a natural conclusion in his mind; it was always going to be Minhyuk, because it has always been Minhyuk.

 

Still, two years is quite a long time. (It doesn't stop either of them from dreaming about their wedding, quietly at first but growing in intensity as the wait grows yet longer)

\--

In hindsight, the years up to their wedding just seem to fly by. It didn’t feel like it at the time—semesters feel torturously long and tedious, and the periods between being able to see each other often feel like forever. But the days become weeks and the weeks become months and the months become years, and before long Minhyuk and Hyunwoo both graduate college.

\--

They don't start planning immediately. Other matters need to be attended to first- they both move back home, picking up any job they can find, working crazy hours to make as much cash as possible. While they saved up some money during college, it isn't nearly enough, especially because they want to buy their own apartment soon as well.

 

Finally though, it is time to let (some of) their careful dreams become reality. They recruit the help of their friends, who are more than happy to pitch in many (unhelpful) ideas and suggestions.

 

(and in Kihyun's case, just a pinch of salt and a spoonful of blackmail.)

\--

Kihyun insists on carrying the rings.

 

Minhyuk first intends to ask his little cousin to do it, but after a long, intense conversation that involves the use of mildly-threatening sounding French (It may have just been regular French, neither of them would know anyway), Kihyun gets handed the part of ring bearer. (“Don’t you dare go all Gollum on us, Kihyun, you have to hand over the Precious.” Hyunwoo warns him. Kihyun rolls his eyes, complaining as always that they’re both too nerdy for their own good.)

\--

As expected, Minhyuk has the more outspoken design ideas (he is, after all, an artist) for the wedding and Hyunwoo gladly lets him take control. Minhyuk shines when he gets to let his imagination run wild. That is not to say that Hyunwoo has no ideas at all, they are just less outgoing than those of the human whirlwind of creativity that is Minhyuk.

 

(“There is a time for sparkles, and that time is always.” Minhyuk protests, while Hyunwoo drags him away from yet another batch of sparkly gold candles. "If you get any more candles our wedding will be a guaranteed fire hazard." Hyunwoo says, being the voice of reason as always.)

 

They settle on a white-yellow-gold theme. The tables are to be set with white table cloths and a golden table runner. On every table there will be an arrangement of yellow flowers and a moderate amount of candles (no gold sparkly ones, though). The walls are to be decorated with customized (sparkly, hah) sun and moon lanterns (made by Minhyuk himself) and a metric ton of balloons.

 

They select the ring design together. It’s a sleek golden band, simple and plain on the outside with the same engraved text as their engagement rings (Hyunwoo’s says _You are my sun_ and Minhyuk’s says Y _ou are my moon_ ), along with the date of their wedding.

 

They pick out their suits apart from each other (Minhyuk insists on keeping it a surprise until their wedding day). Minhyuk chooses a tailored white suit, laid in with subtle golden rhinestones in the shape of a half-sun around the collar.

 

Hyunwoo picks a classic black suit with a golden tie and a little half-moon tie pin.

\--

The wedding day draws near, and the nervous energy between them is almost unbearable. With all the organizing done, all there is left to do is wait, and they're both quite tired of waiting.

 

Still, one more thing remains to be done before they get to call each other husband-and-husband.

 

One more thing that involves all of their friends, a lot of booze, and whatever questionable activities their friends have conjured up for them.

\--

It's time for the bachelor party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert warnings of doom*
> 
> WHOO yes hello I have returned from the grave  
> I deleted the previous chapter because it wasn't neccesary for the plot
> 
> this one's a short one! (I'll try not to make you wait another year)
> 
> Minhyuk's suit is based on this one: https://twitter.com/Everydayishark/status/902252956753547271
> 
> #almostdone #suckithiatus


	8. Inevitable

Strippers. It just _had_ to be strippers.

 

Hyunwoo isn't sure what else he was expecting. After all, he's known his friends for years. He supposes he should be glad it's not a scavenger hunt. Or a naked scavenger hunt. He shudders.

 

Hyunwoo hasn't had quite enough alcohol to enjoy the striptease. Minhyuk, on the other hand, may have had too much, because he seems to be stripping faster than the stripper. Hyunwoo isn't sure if he should interfere, not that he could even if he wanted to, because he is strapped to the chair with his own neck tie.

 

He is sweating profusely, and he doesn't think he's felt this uncomfortable under a woman's touch since his last prostate exam. (Which was very, very uncomfortable.)

 

Minhyuk, on the other hand, does not seem to be fazed at all by the particularily busty lady's quickly progressing nudity. Partially, because he absolutely cannot hold his liquor (and he's pleasantly buzzed), and partially because as an art student, he's pretty sure he's seen it all. Two cups of soju later he decides to join the fun- because why watch when you can participate?

 

_Making choices! Being assertive! Being pro-active! Thanks high school job counsellor. If only you could see me now._

 

Minhyuk enjoys the look of pure horror on Kihyun's face as he unbuttons the final button of his shirt. Kihyun should've known-- in Soviet Russia, you do not embarrass Minhyuk, Minhyuk embarrasses _you_. (And also in South Korea, in a rundown bar with middle aged strippers in a town close to the small town that all seven of them call home.)

 

Encouraged by the cheers of Hoseok and their youngest two friends (Jooheon and Changkyun seem to be enjoying it the most) he kicks it up another notch, to the dismay of Kihyun and Hyungwon.

 

Hyunwoo looks equally as mortified as Kihyun, but this seems more to do with the half-naked lady grinding on his lap than anything else.

 

The rest of the night passes in similar fashion—their friends try to embarrass Minhyuk, then proceed to get drunk when they fail miserably, and Hyunwoo is embarrassed enough for the both of them.

\--

Minhyuk is glad their friends had taken his non-existent alcohol tolerance in account when planning the bachelor party, because if this had been the night before the wedding his special day would’ve turned out considerably more miserable for him.

 

He wakes up with a wicked hangover and a pair of panties in his hands that is _certainly_ not his or Hyunwoo’s (unless Hyunwoo had suddenly taken an interest in wearing sparkly purple thongs, but he highly doubted that).

 

He makes a face and throws the panties as far away as he can manage, landing it right in front of Hyunwoo’s feet.

“I see you’ve finally decided to part ways with your new best friend.” Hyunwoo remarks dryly, stepping over the purple monstrosity to put a glass of water and aspirin on Minhyuk’s bedside table.

"So how bad was I last night?" Minhyuk asks, trying to sit up but his head suddenly weighs a million pounds and the world is spinning. Maybe later. Or never. Either way.

 

"On a scale of zero to graduation night? The latter-- and then some." Hyunwoo snickers, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

"Oh man. Did I at least keep my clothes on this time?" Minhyuk gulps down two aspirins. The world stops spinning long enough for Minhyuk to focus his gaze on Hyunwoo.

 

"When do you _ever_." Hyunwoo laughs and the world seems brighter somehow.

 

_Too_ bright. Minhyuk sinks back into the pillow. "Yeah alright, fair point."

 

Two hours later he wakes up to the smell of breakfast, brought to him in bed by the best husband-to-be. (to Minhyuk, there is none better, but he might be biased.)

\--

Minhyuk can't stop tapping his feet. It's a nervous habit- like biting his lip, or tugging on his hair (things he was explicitly told not to do, as the stylist just spent a full hour making him Extra Beautiful.)

 

_(Hyunwoo would say he doesn't need any of that, because he is always beautiful, but Hyunwoo isn't here right now.)_

 

Kihyun, is, however, and he isn't exactly generous with compliments. "Minhyuk, _please_ , if you don't stop fidgeting I will tape you to that chair."

 

"Kihyun, be nice." Jooheon warns. "Go yell at the caterers or something."

 

"Fine. I swear to god, if they're putting out the hors d'ouevres already I'm going to kill someone." He rolls his eyes.

 

Changkyun gives him a thumbs up on the way out. "Yeah you go deal with those horses or whatever, bye!"

 

Minhyuk laughs at his friends' bickering. Unconsciously, the tapping has stopped. "I'm so glad you're here, you guys."

 

Jooheon and Changkyun sandwich him in a hug. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

\--

On Hyunwoo's side, things appear to be considerably calmer. On the outside, Hoseok seems to be more nervous than Hyunwoo himself, but looks can be deceiving.

 

Their other friends offer to switch between the dressing rooms but Hyunwoo tells them to stay by Minhyuk's side. Hyunwoo knows how much Minhyuk always gets into his own head before something important, so he needs as much distraction as possible.

 

Besides, Hyunwoo likes the quiet. (Hyunwoo figures this would probably be the last quiet moment he would have that day, and/or possibly his entire life as husband to human whirlwind Minhyuk).

 

Hyunwoo likes the quiet. But Hyunwoo would trade all the quiet of the world in a heartbeat if it meant being able to spend his life with Minhyuk.

 

Hyunwoo pinches his arm. It’s not a dream. Even now, on his wedding day, it feels unreal. Even now, he can’t believe he is going to marry Minhyuk.

\--

Hyunwoo’s breath catches in his throat as he watched Minhyuk walk down the aisle. Dressed in all white, bathing in the soft afternoon sun, he looks like an angel. The rhinestones around his collar shimmer, but seem dull in comparison to his glowing, beautiful face.

 

Minhyuk’s eyes meet his and he smiles, and for a moment the whole world falls away and nothing and no one else exists but them. His heart bursts at the seams with love for this beautiful creature, this amazing man that he would soon be able to call his husband.

 

In a rare moment of shyness, Minhyuk looks down (though his smile and flushed cheeks remain) as he takes his place opposite of Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo remains dazed throughout the opening of the ceremony. He hears the words, but he is unable to tear his eyes away from Minhyuk. He hears the words, but they are overshadowed by the beating of his heart. The paper on which he neatly wrote out his vows burn in his pocket, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to spontaneously combust any second now.

 

He looks around, unable to shake his nerves. He meets Hoseok’s eyes, strong, stable Hoseok, who smiles at him with tears in his eyes. He sees his friends, standing by their side. He sees their families, watching on with pride and joy, and his heart feels at ease.

 

When it’s time to read the vows, he leaves the paper in his pocket.

 

_Minhyuk._

_You’ve been my best friend from the moment we met. You bring out a side of me I didn’t even know I had. Every day with you is an adventure, and I can’t wait to see what we will explore next._

_Minhyuk…. I fell in love with you before I even knew what love was. I wasn’t sure about so many things, but I was so sure about this. I loved you. I love you. I love you more than anything. You are the light to my darkness. You are the sun to my moon. You are my everything._

_Every day I wake up thinking how lucky I am that I get to wake up next to you. And I promise I’ll make you happy. I promise I’ll take care of you, always. I promise to love and cherish you until the day that I die, and maybe even after that if you do, one day, turn out to be a vampire. It would certainly explain why you’re so beautiful._

_Minhyuk…. I will promise I will be your best friend forever. We pinky-promised, after all. And we all know you can’t break a pinky-promise.._

Hyunwoo looks up to see Minhyuk crying softly. “Sheesh Hyunwoo, how am I supposed to top that?” He laughs, hiccupping through the tears.

 

_I fell off my bike, and Hyunwoo carried me home. I should have known, back then, right?_ Minhyuk sniffles and laughs. _I should have known that he was the one. He never once complained. Because that’s just the kind of man he is. That’s the kind of man that you are. You’re so kind, and sweet and wonderful._ “G-god, I just can’t stop crying.” Hyungwon gives him a tissue, and he is able to continue his vows.

 

_You never fail to make me cry. In all the best ways. You’re so full of surprises. That’s what I love about you. There’s so much more to you than meets the eye. Not that you’re bad on the eyes of course…_ Minhyuk winks. _But, you know. I love you so, so much. I realized that much too late._

_….I think I knew. From that first time we kissed in my parents’ attic. Or maybe even way before that. Maybe I’ve always loved you. I don’t know._

_I can’t imagine a life without you. You’ve always been there, and I hope you will be there forever, still. We pinky-promised, after all._

_Hyunwoo, I promise to love and hold you forever. I will take care of you. You make me a better man. You’re my other half. I love you._

 

Hyunwoo takes Minhyuk’s hand and slides the ring on his finger. It fits him perfectly, like it was always supposed to be there. And in a way, it was. After all, they became friends when Minhyuk was five and Hyunwoo was six,  and they were inseparable ever since.

It was inevitable, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY SOFT FRIENDS  
> THE SOFTEST SHOWHYUK HAS COME TO AN END  
> ARE YOU SOFT YET
> 
> also wow August 2016 hah-hah oops

**Author's Note:**

> Another chaptered fic, because apparently I like torturing myself.  
> 'tis the rise of showhyuk.  
> <3
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/everydayishark/)!


End file.
